clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:非常に巧妙なスパイ
Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Triskelle3 PS I know who you are mate!I wont tell I sorta know who you are, too... You are , right?!! -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME No, I'm not, and now I know that you can't keep a secret I won't tell you.>:-(-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 20:54, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I know who you are, ill just say your from county Cork. -Triskelle3 I know who you are, right pleo? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I know exactly who you are! But I won't say! -- _Metalmanager_ 21:22, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Well, First, the user page, then, the signiture and I just went to google translate and figured out what 非常に巧妙なスパイ means! -- _Metalmanager_ 21:31, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Sig. Test -- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 19:45, 12 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Poster Well, for one thing... I set some standards for the poster. No one really looked at them, and I only asked DP to help. So I decided to take matters in my own flippers. And about the script-- I'm going to ask all the other users whether they're ready to start working on Trailer 1. If not, then we'll have to wait. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:55, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Quotes for you Heres a few good quotes, may they keep your spirits up and your shoulders cocked high. If you strike us down now we shall rise again and renew the fight. You cannot conquer Ireland. You cannot extinguish the Irish passion for freedom. If our deed has not been sufficient to win freedom, then our children will win it by a better deed. Padraig Pearse I have my faults, but changing my tune is not one of them. Samuel Beckett Our Irish blunders are never blunders of the heart. Maria Edgeworth "Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall." Oliver Goldsmith A life making mistakes is not only more honorable, but more useful than a life spent doing nothing at all. G.B. Shaw The intellect is forced to choose: Perfection of the life, or of the work. W. B. Yeats Praise, like gold and diamonds, owes its value only to its scarcity. Samuel Butler One wonders in this place, why anyone is left in Dublin, or London, or Paris where it would be better, one would think to live in a tent or hut, with this magnificent sea and sky, and to breathe this wonderful air which is like wine in one's teeth. J. M. Synge When law can stop the blades of grass from growin' as they grow, An' when the leaves in summer time their color dare not show, Then I will change the color, too, I wear in my caubeen; But till that day, plaise God, I'll stick to the Wearin' o' the Green. ~Author Unknown Slainte! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 00:05, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Brace yourself for a new order mate! Turtleshroom is soon to be coronated as the webmaster. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 18:20, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Dunno. I dont want this wiki to be like the CPW with the crises' and such. Meet me on the chatbox. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 20:34, 15 January 2009 (UTC) RE: TS as webmaster How is TS bad? He's not going to become a "dictator", that happened due to Crisis III. Also, I am perfectly prepared to block anyone who tries to bring the wiki down. Plus, he's only temporary. As soon as Happyface comes back, things will be back to normal. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:37, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Your name in Japanese means very clever spy?--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 20:13, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Another one for you! Riamh nár dhruid ó spairn lann. Exactly what the irish are eh? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:50, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, heres a good few more. Is é Dia amháin a thabharfaidh breithiúnas orm. Heres another -Agus na damnaithe fágtha gan focal, Glaoigh ormsa i measc na naomh. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 02:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I know who you are... I really know who you are. I promise NOT to tell... I am hoping you don't yell at me, but I remember signing my User Name on AgentGenius' page. I had that signature back then, btw. I am that Sk8rbluscat guy... I know you WERE NOT a friend of Sheepman. I know you have a Chinese name, but that is all I know about you. I know u are --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 18:04, 1 February 2009 (UTC)